coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 361 (27th May 1964)
Plot Emily is prim towards Len when he slaps her bottom when she is up a ladder in the shop. She asks for an explanation and is told that he wouldn't do the same to Ena. She feels insulted, thinking that he looks on her as being a frump but he manages to cheer her up. Annie worries about Minnie as she hasn't seen her since the funeral and Albert agrees to check on her. Charlie has spent the night on three chairs at the club. Both Annie and Albert refuse him digs but Annie thinks it would be a good idea for him to lodge with Minnie. Frank calls into Gamma to say his goodbyes as he's bought a detached house in Wilmslow. He suggests to Swindley that he should also settle down. Swindley doesn't know what he means. Minnie refuses Charlie a room but he manages to talk her round with his charm and hard-luck stories. He takes her to the Rovers to celebrate. Stuart and Swindley are sure that they will work together well at the mission. Emily is upset when she realises that she's forgotten to order some new gloves that Annie wants. Minnie is thrown when Charlie brings Little Titch into the house but is assured that he won't chase Bobby. Charlie tells Albert that the lost pigeons aren't worth anything while Dennis tries fruitlessly to catch some replacements in Albert Square. Gus Lowman warns Charlie about Dennis letting him down at the club. Ken returns as soon as he can from work to say goodbye to Frank but Val tells him he left half an hour ago. He's not too bothered, pleased the two of them can now be on their own together. They shut the door on No.3. Emily delivers Annie's gloves and asks her advice. Emily tells her that she feels that her life has been wasted and asks her if it would be right for her to propose to Swindley. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Gus Lowman - Alister Williamson *Customer - Hazel Brimley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *Albert Square, Manchester Notes *Last appearance of Frank Barlow until 15th March 1967. *After the usual photocaption of the rooftops of Ordsall, the title caption is displayed over the opening scene in Gamma Garments. *The location sequence with Dennis Tanner trying to catch pigeons in Albert Square was recorded on 16mm film and is set to the incidental music of Tango Du Clown by Pierre Arvay. Aside from this scene, Dennis does not appear in the episode. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Miss Nugent worries about her place in the world, and Charlie finds a lodging *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,097,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1964 episodes